Sentenza di Sora (ATL)
«''' Ed è per questo che il C.R.E.P.A.V.A. è qua, oggi! Per far sì che una lezione venga impartita a dieci, cento, mille monelli come colui che sta per essere sottomesso alla giusta retribuzione!Perché oggi, signori, finisce l'epoca in cui i monelli la passano liscia nelle Fan Fiction! Oggi finisce l'epoca in cui le loro malefatte restano impunite! Oggi, signori... Comincia una nuova era! '''» :: — Vexen, in Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto; Episodio 22: Ditta-dharma-vedaniya-karma... '' La '''Sentenza di Sora', conosciuta anche come la pubblica retribuzione di un monello recidivo o, meno comunemente, l'affaire Sora, è un avvenimento che ha avuto luogo alla fine degli avvenimenti della Crisi di Atlantide, narrati in ''Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto''. Nota: se stavate cercando l'altra sentenza in cui è implicato Sora,'' leggete qua (non disponibile al momento).'' :Attenzione : La seguente scheda può contenere spoiler ! Nota importante . . NOTA IMPORTANTE. Nessuna delle immagini delle sezioni che seguono è stata posta con l'intento di risultare offensiva. Il loro scopo è, come di tutti gli elementi delle Fan Fiction di cui si occupa questa Wikia di far ridere, o per lo meno sorridere. Certamente non quello di offendere. La natura delle immagini non dovrebbe turbare nessuno. Se non incontrasse il gradimento di chi le osserva, nessuno è obbligato a restare su questa scheda. Grazie. Breve descrizione : «''' CENSURA! : ... : Scusate l'inizio un po' brusco, ma sto cercando di raggiungere gli altri, in mezzo a 'sto CENSURA di caos... : Sì, perché questa dannatissima piazza non era mai stata così piana come lo era adesso! : Mai viste tante persone tutte assieme! '''» :: — Voce narrante di Xaldin, in Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto; Episodio 22: Ditta-dharma-vedaniya-karma... '' L'avvenimento conosciuto come la Sentenza di Sora (a cui qui di seguito ci riferiremo solo come Sentenza) sarebbe dovuto essere una pubblica esecuzione a carattere punitivo, nello specifico una retribuzione via castigo corporale nei confronti di Sora, indetta, organizzata e patrocinata dal [[C.R.E.P.A.V.A.|''C.R.E.P.A.V.A.]] tramite il proprio rappresentante per il Mondo che Non Esiste, il Dr. Ph.D Vexen svoltasi nell'appena nominato Mondo che Non Esiste . Come vedremo in seguito le modalità e la risonanza mediatica volutamente date a detto avvenimento dai committenti-organizzatori, erano state studiate e pianificate con un ben preciso e dichiarato scopo. Contesto, fattori che hanno portato all'avvenimento e causus retributionis Contesto e fattori : «''' Vexen: Allora –''coff!'' –, è stato quell'impertinente ragazzino –''coff!'' –ha fare tutta –''coff!'' –questa –''coff!'' –confusione? : 8x8: Ripeto, c'è la possibilità... : Vexen (non lo ha ascoltato): Ah, i giovani –''coff!'' –d'oggi! Nessun –''coff!'' –rispetto per la proprietà –''coff!'' –altrui! Fanno i loro –''coff!'' –sporchi –''coff!'' –comodi e se ne infischiano –''coff!'' –delle regole! –''coff!'' –Nessuna educazione, –''coff!'' –e rispetto –''coff!'' –men –''coff!'' –che –''coff!'' –meno! : Freud (sottovoce): Ok, io sarò morto, ma lui sta peggio di me... : Vexen: E lo sapete –''coff!'' –perché? : 8x8: No, ma ho la certezza matematica che stai per dircelo... : Vexen: Per comincire –''coff!'' –, mi dia del Lei, giovanotto! –''coff!'' –Ecco, vedete? –''coff!'' –Neppure gli autori-personaggi –''coff!'' –rispettano i loro personaggi –''coff!'' –! Ma dove andremo a finire, mi chiedo io! : (Sotto)Voce fuori campo: All'ospedale, con l'influenza, se continua a tossire così... : Vexen: Stavo dicendo –''coff!'' –? : Freud: Stava lanciando una filippica sul perché i giovani non hanno piùecc ecc... : Vexen: Sì, giusto! Perché non c'è–''coff!'' –più–''coff!'' –disciplina! Troppo lassismo fra gli educatori! Pugno di ferro, ci vuole –''coff!'' –, altro che psicologia da due munny –''coff!'' –! : Freud: Ehi! : Vexen (fa finta di niente): Punizioni severe, altro che! –''coff!'' –punizioni esemplari –''coff!'' –!! '''» :: — Robbery, he wrote - L'Autore in Giallo; Capitolo 05: Il furto fi marmellata (Atto II) '' È appurato che, all'origine della Sentenza, vi sia un concreto e tangibile malessere da parte di alcuni esponenti del C.R.E.P.A.V.A. (il Freddo Accademico in primis) nei confronti di alcuni comportamenti di natura discutibile (in alcuni casi oggettivamente poco o per nulla accettabili) di quella che il Comitato chiama “''gioventù di disgraziati” (o con termini similari a carattere sempre dispregiativo). Tale malessere viene acuito da alcuni avvenimenti particolari passati prima della cosiddetta Crisi di Atlantide, tra i quali i più emblematici sono la non punizione di Sora nel processo che lo vedeva accusato di furto reiterato di marmellata (''Robbery, he wrote – L'Autore in Giallo'') e, seppure in maniera minore, quanto collateralmente al fallito tentativo di vendetta di darkroxas92, che ha, ancora una volta, visto il tuss fra gli attori (Detective 0064 – The World that Never Was is not enough). Va inoltre ricordato e messo in risalto il fatto che, a detta di Vexen (e di altri, ma in modo particolare di Vexen) tali comportamenti citati supra sono da imputare ad un abbandono di metodi e mezzi educativi antecedente a quelli attuali, questi ultimi reputati dal #4 un errore colossale. : «''' Tutti sanno che l'errore : è quell'insana pedagogia: : non violenta, tollerante... : In due parole, una follia! : : C'è una cosa sol da fare, : con la parte senza virtù: : Sculacciare! Sculacciare, : fino al porpora o anche più! '''» :: — Larxene, riassumendo in maniera splendida il pensiero di Vexen, in:'' Author Wars – Le Guerre dell'Autore, Episodio 17: Quando il G.A.T.T.O. non c'è, i T.O.P.I ballano (5a ed ultima parte) '' Si può quindi affermare che Vexen vedesse in Sora già una cristallizzazione di quanto lui stigmatizzasse nei giovani, anche se, oggettivamente parlando, il tuss era abbastanza bravo, rispetto ad altri elementi... Causus retributionis : «''' Allora ti consiglio di prendere un numero e metterti in fila... '''» :: — Sora, rispondendo alla promessa di darkroxas92 di sculacciarlo, riferendosi fra gli altri a Vexen, in: Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto; Episodio 04: Patto col Diavolo... Come è logico supporre, una tale situazione difficilmente sarebbe restata stabile, considerando le due parti in causa: da una parte un esponente della linea dura con i tuss (Vexen), dall'altra un tuss che, se gli permettesse di salvare un amico, ascolterebbe poco anche quello che dicono le leggi fisiche (Sora). Infatti, a scatenare l'ira del'' Freddo Accademico'' è stato un comportamento del giovane che, anche contestualizzato, era di per sé poco condivisibile: il tuss, introdottosi nel Laboratorio del #4, vi ha sottratto, senza autorizzazione, un manufatto Antico, nello specifico, uno ZPM. : «''' Sora (deglutisce a vuoto): Glom! Se n'è accorto... : Demix: Ha... Ha... Hai rubato qualcosa dal laboratorio di Vexen?!?! : Sora: Preso in prestito! Non rubato, preso in prestito! A tempo indeterminato... '''» :: — Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto; Episodio 04: In verità, vi dico... Ben poco... Ritenendo, non del tutto a torto, che la misura fosse colma, Vexen si allora deciso a reclamare “''giustizia''” (come si capirà dopo, le virgolette non sono inappropriate) e, per ottenerla si è diretto da chi era, in quel momento, in grado di fornirgli, legalmente, i mezzi con cui ottenerla: i detentori dell'autorità parentale su Sora, ossia sua mamma e Chuck Norris. : «''' Mamma di Sora (sorpresa): E chi può essere, a quest'ora?! : Chuck Norris: Nessun idea.. : Mamma di Sora: Vuoi dire che è quel disgraziato – ? ad aprire : Vexen: Buonasera, signora – coff! –... : Mamma di Sora: D-dottor Vexen! Non mi aspettavo di vederla... : Vexen: Mi – coff! – dispiace disturbarla a quest'ora – coff! –, ma dovrei parlarle... : Mamma di Sora: Per favore non mi dica che centra – : Vexen: Suo figlio? – coff! – Temo di sì... '''» :: — Vexen, in Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto; Episodio 05: La notte porta consiglio... Dicono... (Prima parte) Messi al corrente del grave atto di monelleria (se non già piccolo crimine) commesso dal giovane, i due adulti, già di loro con motivi di risentimento nei confronti del ragazzo, in quanto, disobbedendo loro, è scappato dalla sua cameretta, dove era stato confinato, per aiutare a salvare Ottoperotto (rapito da vul95), si dicono costernati e assicurano al #4 che Sora verrà punito, per le sue azioni. : «''' Mamma di Sora (esterrefatta): A fatto... Che cosa?! : Chuck Norris: Oh, no... e fissa Vexen Le assicuro che non la passerà liscia... : Vexen: Il sentirlo mi fa piacere, ma, purtroppo, non è la sola cosa... '''» :: — Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto; Episodio 06: La notte porta consiglio... Dicono... (Seconda parte) A quel punto, Vexen sfrutta la situazione, consegnando ai due il Dossier di darkroxas92, un voluminoso classificatore dove il Dio ha repertoriato centinaia e centinaia di documenti provanti atti di monelleria commessi da Sora nel corso delle sue avventure. Ovviamente, la Mamma di Sora e Chuck ne restano allibiti, a cominciare dalla mole stessa del dossier: 56 kg di materiale, per lo più cartaceo e fotografico. Approfittando del particolare contesto venutosi a creare, Vexen avanza allora una proposta ai suo interlocutori: autorizzare lui ed il Comitato che rappresenta a farsi carico della punizione di Sora e, ancora più importante, ad acconsentire che suddetto castigo possa essere eseguito non in privato, ma sulla pubblica piazza, di modo che un grande pubblico possa assistervi. L'intenzione del Freddo Accademico, infatti, è quella di recuperare la logica sottostante alla messa alla gogna di stampo medioevale, dove i rei venivano esposti ad un pubblico supplizio e poi lasciati alla mercé dell'altrettanto pubblico lubridio, con il dichiarato e ponderato fine che tale avvenimento sia, per altri monelli come il penitente, un buon, se non ottimo deterrente dal commettere simili atti di monelleria. E, giocando bene le sue carte (il Dossier ed altri 8 kg di materiale procurato dal lui stesso), Vexen raggiunge il suo scopo... : «''' Vexen: Capite perché vi ho sottoposto l'idea del C.R.E.P.A.V.A., mezz'ora fa... : Chuck Norris (fissando shockato le pagine): C-capisco appieno... : Vexen: Quindi, darete il vostro consenso alla sua attuazione? '''» :: — Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto; Episodio 07: La notte porta consiglio... Dicono... (Terza parte) Spinti forse più dal loro attuale stato emotivo, più che convinti della fondatezza delle tesi del Nobody, entrambi i parenti di Sora firmano l'autorizzazione. La Sentenza : Operazioni preliminari Presa in custodia di Sora : «''' Voce fuori campo: Allora? Come sta? : Freud: Sora, intendi? : Voce fuori campo: No, Benedetto XVI... Certo che lui, Sigmund! : Freud (sospira): Come vuoi che stia? : dragon ball z (alzando la faccia dal giornale che sta leggendo): Certo che... Dai! Quel Vexen... Metterlo in prigione per assicurarsi che non scappi! : Xaldin: Già, CENSURA! Ho minacciato di lasciarlo senza brodo di pollo per vent'anni, se lo faceva davvero, ma niente! Non c'è verso di fargli cambiare idea! '''» :: — Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto; Episodio 21: La forza di una scelta... Nonostante avesse contribuito ad impedire che il Grande Disegno di Lucas Ross andasse a buon fine ed a sventare la correlata yaoizzazione totale e sistemica dell'intero Internet, appena ha rimesso piede nel Mondo che Non esiste, Sora è stato preso in consegna dalle autorità del detto mondo, su mandato di Vexen, ufficialmente con l'accusa di aver rubato nel laboratorio del Freddo Accademico, ufficiosamente per impedire ogni possibile tentativo dei suoi amici di, in un ottica vexeniana “''sottrarlo al giusto, meritato e necessario castigo''”. Va riconosciuta al #4 una certa lungimiranza: i paventati tentativi di far evadere Sora da parte principalmente di Sigmund Freud, Voce fuori campo, Demyx, Xaldin e Suor Nausicaa si sono puntualmente verificati, senza tuttavia avere esito favorevole per questi ultimi. : «''' Xaldin: Giusto! Perché non lo facciamo evadere e lo nascondiamo in un luogo inaccessibile?! : Voce fuori campo: Ci abbiamo provato due giorni fa... : Xaldin: Ah, giusto... '''» :: — Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto; Episodio 21: La forza di una scelta... Mediatizzazione dell'avvenimento : «''' Ah, per la cronaca, avete visto l'ultima edizione del “''Corriere del Mondo che Non Esiste''”? '''» :: — Sigmund Freud, in: Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto; Episodio 21: La forza di una scelta... Vista la manifesta intenzione del rappresentante del C.R.E.P.A.V.A. di fare della retribuzione di Sora l'esempio paradigmatico di come, a suo modo di vedere, si debba porre rimedio alla diffusa (sempre in un ottica vexeniana) impertinente esuberanza dei giovani, non desta sorpresa il fatto che l'evento di cui i è fatto artefice il # 4 abbia sia stato mediatizzato di maniera massiccia e quasi prepotente. Oltre che sulla stampa locale, il #4 ha diffuso la notizia della prossima retribuzione del tuss attraverso i più disparati mezzi di comunicazione, tra i quali citiamo, a titolo di esempio (lista non esaustiva): *Trasmissioni televisive come “Le Punizioni Barbariche”, “Castigatrix”, “8 scapaccioni e ½”. *Trasmissioni radiofoniche. *Annunci via telefonica. *Annunci via telematica (Internet). *Annunci via lattea (nel senso di pubblicità sui cartoni del latte). *Annunci via vocale (gridati ai quattro venti). Voci non confermate dal diretto interessato speculerebbero che Sesé Ef, l'apprendista sciamano della tribù dei Gnik Pasn del clan Ga Landa dell'etnia Alat-sca-cicu abbia appreso della nominata retribuzione via dei segnali di fumo... Tuttavia, il mezzo che più a contribuito ad informare quanta più gente possibile della Sentenza quasi sicuramente è il manifesto fatto affiggere da Vexen in tutti i mondi conosciuti (ed alcuni scoparti in loco durante il volantinaggio degli addetti del C.R.E.P.A.V.A.). Non è stata rilesciata nessuna notizia su quanti mondi siano stati affissi i detti manifesti. Anche se non si sa con certezza quanti mondi siano stati informati della Sentenza, è certo che anche le categorie limitrofe a Hearts siano state raggiunte, come lascia supporre il fatto che la Contessa di Bachi e Khibishii ne fosse al corrente. La Sentenza : Tipologia e mezzi con cui applicarla Riflessione epistemologica : «'' Quel CENSURA di Vexen aveva messo su una manifestazione che, citando testualmente, si voleva “''esemplificativa e nel contempo deterrente''”...'' »''' :: — Voce narrante di Xaldin, in Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto; Episodio 22: Ditta-dharma-vedaniya-karma... '' Nella settimana che intercorre fra la presa in custodia di Sora e il giorno in cui è stata fissata la sua retribuzione, il #4 si è confrontato con un problema centrale, se non fondamentale: premesso che il reo (il tuss) vada punito, severamente punito, e che detta punizione sarà di carattere pubblico per/con lo scopo di essere esemplare e deterrente per gli altri monelli, come avrebbe dovuto essere? Come avrebbe dovuto svolgersi? Nell'ottica del ''Freddo Accademico, tale retribuzione doveva rispettare almeno quattro punti basilari: *Doveva essere una retribuzione di tipo “''Castigo Corporale''”. *Doveva essere spettacolare (1), ossia visibile ad un vasto pubblico. *Doveva essere spettacolare (2), ossia di grande intensità ed impatto emotivo sul pubblico. *Doveva rispettare i sopraddetti punti senza tuttavia costituire un pericolo per la salute generale del reo. Come è facile supporre, la scelta è quindi caduta sulla sculacciata. Infatti, rispettando i primi tre punti, non veniva meno al quarto, come avrebbe enunciato tempo dopo il Dottor pico de Paperis: : '''« Infatti, dicevo, la parte interessata dal castigo corporale denominato sculacciata, ... trattandosi come detto di una parte adiposa, e vista la sua collocazione nell'anatomia umana, non è direttamente collegata a organo vitali il cui danneggiamento può provocare seri danni all'organismo. Pertanto, è forse una delle zone interessate dai castighi corporali che presenza la doppia caratteristica di essere fonte di dolore se battuta e di non provocare, se non in seguito ad eccessi, nessun danno permanete, al contrario di quanto può accadere, ad esempio, in seguito ad una sberla, che può oggettivamente causare danni anche irreparabili (frattura di un dente, slogatura della mascella o anche danni agli occhi). »''' :: — Pico de' Paperis, in: Author Wars – Le Guerre dell'Autore; Episodio 6: Red Moon (2a parte) Tuttavia, riflettendo più a fondo, la Sentenza avrebbe dovuto essere, oltre a quanto già detto supra, anche l'esempio paradigmatico della tanto palesata Giustizia ed Ordine sociale di cui il C.R.E.P.A.V.A. si diceva essere portavoce. Il problema che si veniva creare, era, quindi, di conciliare una lunga applicazione di scapaccioni e questo ideale di Giustizia. Ul problema, infatti, consisteva nella seguente constatazione: se la punizione paventata doveva rispettare le consegne date supra, sarebbe dovuta durare ben più di un'identica punizione applicata ad un “crimine” minore, ergo, durando ben oltre, avrebbe necessitato (nel migliore dei casi) l'alternarsi almeno una volta dal boia preposto. Ed ecco il problema: dovendo cambiare boia, anche la maniera in cui quest'ultimo retribuisce il reo cambia! Non è insensato supporre che, per una serie di motivi X,Y e Z, il secondo retributore castighi il colpevole con più o meno severità del primo. Se da un punto di vista della prima serie di condizioni imposte alla retribuzione questo non comporta problemi di sorta, ne comporta per la questione giustizia: perché, nel corso della stessa pena, la maniera di punire il delinquente, cambia, è differente? Può sembrar una domanda insignificante, ma una delle possibili implicazioni che essa comporta sì: ammettendo che ciò sia vero, ossia che vi siano due differenti modi di punire lo stesso colpevole, perché non è possibile supporre che, allora, anche due colpevoli differenti, magari condannati per la stessa colpa, ricevano due castighi di intensità minore perché retribuiti da due boia distinti? Dare o non dare risposta a tale quesito è indifferente: in entrambi i casi, ciò cozza con l'ideale di Giustizia sopraddetto. Fortunatamente (o sfortunatamente a seconda dei punti di vista...), in aiuto al'' Freddo Accademico'' arriva uno scritto del filosofo e giurista inglese Jeremy Bentham: : '''« ... Of all these different modes of punishment, whipping is the most frequently in use; but in whipping not even the qualities of the instrument are ascertained by written law: while the quantity of force to be employed in its application is altogether intrusted to the caprice of the executioner. : He may make the punishment as trifling or as severe as he pleases. : He may derive from this power a source of revenue, so that the offender will be punished, not in proportion to his offence, but to his poverty. : If he has been unfortunate, and not able to secure his plunder, or honest, and has voluntarily given it up, and thus has nothing left to make a sop for Cerberus, he suffers the rigour---perhaps more than the rigour---of the law. : Good fortune and perseverance, in dishonesty, would have enabled him to buy indulgence. : : The following contrivance would, in a measure, obviate this inconvenience: : A machine might be made, which should put in motion certain elastic rods of cane or whalebone, the number and size of which might be determined by the law: the body of the delinquent might be subjected to the strokes of these rods, and the force and rapidity with which they should be applied, might be prescribed by the Judge: thus everything which is arbitrary might be removed. : A public officer, of more responsible character than the common executioner, might preside over the infliction of the punishment; and when there were many delinquents to be punished, his time might be saved, and the terror of the scene heightened, without increasing the actual suffering, by increasing the number of the machines, and subjecting all the offenders to punishment at the same time. »''' :: — Jeremy Bentham: The Rationale of Punishment, Book II OF CORPORAL PUNISHMENTS, Chapter I: SIMPLE AFFLICTIVE PUNISHMENTS. : '''« ... Di tutti codesti differenti mezzi di punizione, la fustigazione è il più frequentemente usato: tuttavia, non solo la qualità dello strumento impiegato non è regolamentato da Legge scritta, ma anche la forza che dev'essere impiegata nella sua applicazione è delegata aleatoriamente al capriccio del boia. : Egli infatti, può render il supplizio sia insignificante che severo a puro suo piacimento. : Fors'anche, egli fa di questa sua potestà fonte di guadagno, sì che, in tal modo il reo venga punito non proporzionalmente alla colpa commessa, ma proporzionalmente alla sua povertà. : S'egli è stato sfortunato ed invero non si è trovato nella possibilità di assicurare il suo bottino del crimine, oppure se onesto ed avendo volontariamente rinunciato detto bottino e dunque non possiede più nulla per placare gli appetiti del suo cerbero, egli soffre del rigore – fors'anche più del rigore – della Legge. : Una più favorevole sorte e la perseveranza nella disonestà gli sarebbe valsa l'opportunità d'acquistare indulgenza. : : Il seguente espediente potrebbe, in una cera misura, ovviare a detto inconveniente: potrebbe essere costruito un macchinario che metta in moto certune verghe elastiche di canna o d'osso di balena, il cui numero e dimensioni sia determinato per Legge. : Il corpo del delinquente potrebbe quindi essere sottoposto ai colpi di dette verghe, di cui forza e velocità potrebbero essere prescritte dal giudice, in modo tale che tutto quanto rilevi dell'arbitrario venga rimosso dall'esecuzione. : Un pubblico ufficiale, il cui carattere sia più responsabile onesto di quello del comune boia sopraddetto, potrebbe presiedere all'esecuzione della pena e quand'anche fossero presenti più rei da punire, il suo tempo potrebbe non venir sprecato, ed il terrore incusso potrebbe essere incrementato, senza per contro incrementare la sofferenza inflitta, aumentando il numero di macchinari e sottoponendo i contravventori alla pena tutti al tempo istesso. »''' :: — Ibidem, liberamente tradotto dall'autore di questa pagina Se la problematica trattata dal Bentham era la stessa con la quale aveva a che fare Vexen, perché allora anche la soluzione trovata non poteva essere igualmente applicata nell'attuale contesto? Come detto, un macchinario preposto all'applicazione del castigo sopraddetto ovviava al problema del cambio di boia durante l'esecuzione (in quanto, se non per mancanza di energia alimentatrice, una macchina non si ferma per stanchezza), e di riflesso al correlato cambio di forma di retribuzione (la severità con cui infligge il castigo non è soggetta a cambi). Per questo motivo, Vexen si è messo a progettare la propria personale versione di uno dei leitmotiv che ha permeato (che ci si creda o no) buona parte del novecento: la'' spanking-machine''. Da leitvotive del '900 ad invenzione concreta: l'MOdT X-99-Octopussy : '''« Vexen: Signori... Signore... Vi presento il Misterioso Oggetto di Tortura modello X-99-Octopussy!! la sommità della macchina Io la chiamo...'' Pussy...'' : darkroxas92 (estasiato): Pussy... »''' :: — Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto; Episodio 21: La forza di una scelta... Dalla stesura del saggio The Rationale of Punishment del Bentham (citato supra) fino quasi ai giorni nostri, in molti si sono cimentati nell'impresa di costruire una macchina che dispensi di maniere autonoma, automatica ed in forma e modo determinati retribuzioni ad uno o più colpevoli, la cosiddetta spanking-machine; tuttavia, fra gli sparuti casi dove tale macchinario non sia restato al semplice stadio di progetto (molti dei quali esposti fra l'altro alla mostra ''Kόκκινοπυγος'' (vedi'' infra'') nell'omonima galleria), tali macchine hanno avuto pochi o quasi nulli risultati concreti e/o soddisfacenti. Questo non ha però scoraggiato il Freddo accademico, il quale si è messo anima e corpo (sic!) alla ricerca di un macchinario che soddisfacesse i gravosi imperativi citati supra. Il primo passo compiuto dal #4 è stata un'approfondita e certosina ricerca storica sul soggetto, cercando dove possibuli dati e specifiche tecniche, dove non possibile almeno illustrazioni, dei vari tentativi precedenti al suo di progettare e rendere operativa suddetta macchina. Anche se non confermato dai diretti interessati, è fortemente probabile che molto del materiale utilizzato da Vexen gli sia stato fornito da Larxene, la quale ne era venuta in possesso durante le sue ricerche per raccogliere materiale per la sua mostra (vedi infra), materiale fra il quale citiamo un'illustrazione ottocentesca di un macchinario russo in azione (datazione incerta), un'altra illustrazione proveniente dall'opera Die Körperstrafen bei allen Völkern del Dr. Richard Wrede, precedentemente già apparsa nella rivista tedesca "Fliegenden Blättern", nel 1856 ed una terza proveniente dal Regno Unito, probabilmente nel periodi fra le due Guerre. Tuttavia, per la sua versione della spanking-machine, il Freddo Accademico, su sua stessa ammissione, si è ispirato, a sua insaputa ad Ursula. Infatti, la particolarità principale della macchina, come stiamo per illustrare, è l'avere quattro coppie di bracci meccanici snodabili, che la fanno sembrare una piovra. : '''« dragon ball z: In effetti, ad una piovra assomiglia... : Ursula: Ehi! Ociu coi parol... : Vexen: Bhé, in tutta onestà, ho preso spunto per creare questa macchina da lei, signorina Ursula... : Ursula:'' ?!?!'' : Quina: Uh, verro è! Nun te reccorde, che è venitto pe tre gionni de fila? : Ursula:'' L'è vera! La śmeteva mia da vardam!'' : Vexen: Era per questo... : Ursula (sospiro di sollievo): Sant Gutard, grazia! A pensavi che 'l sera 'namuraa da mi... Fiuuuu... : Freud: Ed ecco un altro cliente per il mio studio di psicanalisi... »''' :: — Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto; Episodio 21: La forza di una scelta... L'MOdT X-99-Octopussy si presenta come segue: : Un corpo centrale cilindrico dal diametro di 0,70 m per un'altezza di 1,50 m : Una semisfera sovrastante il corpo cilindrico del diametro di 0,70 m saldata al corpo. : Quattro coppie di bracci meccanici terminanti con una mano robotica saldate al corpo cilindrico con un angolo di 120° fra le coppie ed una distanza verticale di 0,30 m da copia a copia. : Otto differenti mezzi di retribuzione (fra parentesi in quele mano di quele braccio sono posizionati): *'''Righello di allumino ( ) (Dx prima coppia tentacoli dal basso) *'Mestolo di legno' ( ) (Sx prima coppia tentacoli dal basso) *'Scarpa Sora '(1) ( ) (Dx seconda coppia tentacoli dal basso) *'Battipanni in vimini '(Sx seconda coppia tentacoli dal basso) *'Canna di plastica' ( ) (Dx terza coppia tentacoli dal basso) *'Cintura di stoffa Sora '(2) ( ) (Sx terza coppia tentacoli dal basso) *'Spazzola Fëdor Michajlovič Dostoevskij' ( ) (Dx ultima coppia tentacoli dal basso) *'Keyblade' (Sx ultima coppia tentacoli dal basso) : (1): recuperata a casa del condannato. : (2): recuperata sul momento. Fra tutti i mezzi scelti, spicca per originalità, crudeltà ed incredulità il numero 8 (una Keyblade): oltre ad essere il più pericoloso dei mezzi proposti, lascia interdetti il COME sia potuta essere adoperata da Vexen. : «''' Sora: M-Ma... Ma come – ?! : Vexen: Come faccio a far sì che una macchina la impugni? Sono un genio... : Suor Nausicaa: Ecco, fammi trovare un lampada e vedrai... : Vexen: E ho avuto la collaborazione del tuo Nobody... : Sora (lanciando uno sguardo di fuoco alla folla): ROXAS!!! : Roxas (nascondendosi dietro ad un tizio): 'Cusa!! Ma aveva minacciato di usarmi come cavia per quell'affare infernale!!! : Sora (si calma all'istante): Ah... Allora non preoccuparti, sei scusato interamente... '''» :: — Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto; Episodio 21: La forza di una scelta... Oltre al vasto numero di differenti mezzi impiegabili, l'MOdT X-99-Octopussy vanta i seguenti atout: *Capacità di colpire l'obbiettivo imprimendo ad ognuno degli otto oggetti una velocità di 10,8 km/h (ossia 3 m/s) * Intervallo di tempo fra un colpo ed il successivo di soli 3 secondi * Aleatorietà del mezzo impiegato rispetto al precedente ed al successivo Alimentata internamente quasi sicuramente con energia elettrica, non ci sono informazioni sufficenti per stimare il consumo di tale macchina. Un dato che non ci è pervenuto è la massa totale del macchinario (oggetti esclusi), ma un'estimazione attendibile farebbe supporre una massa attorno ai quattro, cinque quintali, il che rende necessario un mezzo adeguato ed efficiente per il suo trasporto. La Sentenza : Allestimento del “''patibolo''” : «''' Xaldin: Ah, è confermato... Il patibolo è stato allestito nella piazza che dicevo io... : dragon ball z: Glom! “Il patibolo”... : Xaldin: Non credo ci siano altri termini per definirlo... '''» :: — Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto; Episodio 21: La forza di una scelta... Una volta scelto il modo ed il mezzo in cui sarebbe avvenuta la punizione, restava da organizzare il come metterla in scena. Avvalendosi di alcuni agganci nelle sfere politiche del suo mondo (Xemnas), Vexen è riuscito ad ottenere il permesso di poter allestire il suo “''evento''” nella Piazza Principale del Mondo che Non Esiste, per il cui utilizzo, normalemente, occorre fare richiesta diversi mesi prima, a causa di una particolare situazione della burocrazia del suddetto mondo. Una volta il permesso ottenuto, non restava che dare il via alla costruzione dell'infrastruttura necessaria alla pubblica esecuzione. Per prima cosa, occorreva un palco (da tutti definito, non propriamente a torto “''patibolo''”): : «''' E fra i mormorii che andavano in crescendo, il tüss venne condotto sul patibolo... : Che tra l'altro, non ho ancora descritto, mi fa notare Quasimodo! : CENSURA! : Potevate anche dirmelo, che lo facevo! : Sfaticati! : Umph, allora... Il Patibolo era semplicemente un palco di legno rialzato rispetto al livello della piazza, ... '''» :: — Voce narrante di Xaldin, in Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto; Episodio 22: Ditta-dharma-vedaniya-karma... '' Il patibolo, stando ai progetti originali di Vexen, misurava 5,40 m per 4,20 m, per un altezza da terra di poco più d'un metro. Su detto patibolo occorreva poi istallare una struttura preposta ad accogliere e immobilizzare il colpevole. La scelta è caduta su un cavallo (l'atrezzo ginnico) leggermente modificato per il caso. : '«''' ... al cui centro stava un cavallo... : L'attrezzo ginnico, non l'equino, 'gnoranti, CENSURA! : Per dirla tutta, era una specie di cavallo, dato che aveva solo una maniglia su un lato, e su quello opposto, trave orizzontale era più imbottita, smussata sull'angolo superiore e scendeva poi verticalmente fino a terra... '»' :: — Voce narrante di Xaldin, in Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto; Episodio 22: Ditta-dharma-vedaniya-karma... '' In base ai progetti di Vexen (nei quali tuttavia non è presente l'anello dove sarebbe dovuto venir assicurato il ragazzo), basandosi sui dati fisici di Sora (altezza: 1,50 m, peso: 50 kg) il suddetto cavallo aveva le dimensioni seguenti: 1,20 m di lunghezza, 0,80 m di altezza e 0,40 di larghezza. Una buona imbottitura di cotone (500 g/m2) è stata aggiunta sia per “comodità” del retributando che per motivi legati ad una certa decenza. La versione ad “L” è stata preferita sia a quella piana (poca visibilità per il pubblico) sia a quella a “V rovesciata” (difficoltà per la macchina di trattare la parte alta delle terga del soggetto). Non volendo perdesi un solo istante di scena, Vexen ha predisposto una piccola tribuna per sé ed altri sette ''V.I.P. (sigla che, tuttavia, ha un altro significato che il comune). : «'' E fu accanto a quell'attrezzo, che Sora fu condotto, in manette, sotto lo sguardo di tutta la piazza, ma in particolar modo di quelli che sedevano sulla piccola tribuna costruita sopra al palco, di cui non avevo parlato ed infatti lo faccio ora...'' : Quella era la tribuna dei ''V.I.P. ...'' : Che non vuol dire ''Very Important Person, come sicuramente stavate pensando!'' : ''Voleva dire altro, , ovvero' V.I.P. : Veramente Impietosi Punitori... » :: — Voce narrante di Xaldin, in Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto; Episodio 22: Ditta-dharma-vedaniya-karma... '' La tribuna ''V.I.P. era composta da otto seggi disposti a semicerchio parallelamente al lato del palco più corto (come nel progetto) ed attorno al cavalletto dove sarebbe stato legato Sora. Partendo dal primo sulla destra del cavalletto, i nominativi a cui erano riservati i seggi erano (procedendo in senso antiorario): *Chuck Norris *Mamma di Sora *Xemnas *Riku *Giudice Frollo *Tomás de Torquemada *Vexen *darkroxas92 Sembra, da alcune indiscrezioni, che la posizione scelta per sé stesso da Vexen sia quella con la miglior vista sulla retribuzione, ma dal momento che il diretto interessato non ha né confermato né smentito tali tesi, queste ultime restano solo mere speculazioni e/o malelingue. Infine, non va dimenticato l'allestimento di una vasta platea, composta da numerose file di sedie numerate e/o riservate. Molto probabilmente, l'aver riservato dei posti in prima fila a Sigmund Freud, Voce fuori campo e tutti i compagni del tuss durante l'avventura appena trascorsa è stato, come ipotizato da Xaldin, un puro atto di sadismo... : «''' Giungemmo infine ai posti che, non so se gentilmente o sadicamente, la mumm – Vexen ci aveva fatto pervenire... : Prima fila... : Sigmund, Voce fuori campo e dragon ball z erano già là, vidi con la coda dell'occhio Demyx che arrancava per raggiungerci (ma non ebbe più problemi quando Voce fuori campo fece come per alzarsi ad aiutarlo... : Un fuggi fuggi neanche a non essersi fatto la doccia per sei mesi... '''» :: — Voce narrante di Xaldin, in Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto; Episodio 22: Ditta-dharma-vedaniya-karma... '' La Sentenza : Reazioni, mobilitazione pro/contro ed avvenimenti secondari sorti in occasione Il C.S.T. : per una giustizia giusta! : '« Il'' C.S.T. ... : Che non è il ''T.C.S. ! : ''Il ''Comitato Salvataggio Tüss... ''Un'organizzazione sorta spontaneamente dopo la pubblicazione dell'annuncio che avete visto poco sopra... : Raggruppava tutti coloro contrari alle idee del ''C.R.E.P.A.V.A. ... : ''E aveva cercato in tutti i modi (e quando dico tutti, ricordatevi che siamo in una Fan Fiction Comico-demenziale...) per sottrarre Sora alla, per loro, ingiusta punizione... : Non dicevano che era immeritata, ma che era... Bhé, conoscendo Vexen, l'aggettivo esagerata all'inverosimile mi sembra calzante, CENSURA! »''' :: — Voce narrante di Xaldin, in Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto; Episodio 22: Ditta-dharma-vedaniya-karma... '' Organizzazione mantello di tutti coloro che si trovavano in disaccordo, se non contrari, se non addirittura ifervorati nei confronti del ''C.R.E.P.A.V.A. e della sua linea dura ed intransigente riguardo le questioni di tuss, il C.S.T. (acronimo di Comitato Salvataggio Tuss) è nata spontaneamente in occasione delle prime diffusioni a carattere informativo riguardanti la Sentenza. Come dichiarato ed espresso chiarametente nel suo nome, il C.S.T. si prefiggeva lo scopo di impedire che un tuss (nel caso concreto, Sora) pagasse un prezzo esagerato per rapporto al “''crimine''” commesso. Infatti, pur ritenendolo nonostante tutto fondamentalmente ipocrita, condannava la Sentenza promossa dagli avversari non per l'infondatezza delle accuse (alcune delle quali, su ammissione del C.S.T. stesso, erano fondate), ma sulla sproporzionalità palese fra crimine e pena che si voleva infliggere! Non contestava quindi il perché il C.R.E.P.A.V.A. mettesse in atto la Sentenza, ma il come, la mettesse in atto. Vuoi per la nobile causa per la quale era stato fondato, vuoi per la grande simpatia che il tuss riscuoteva, i membri di questo comitato erano veramente molti, provenienti e sparsi in molti quadranti e molte categorie, fra cui, giusto a titolo di esempio, ricordiamo: *Quina *Ursula *purecrystal *Nemeryal *ChiyoChan8 *Soruccio *Oma Desala *Pippo *Beatrix *Paperino *Galileo Galilei *Xaldin *Demyx *Suor Nausicaa e molti altri ancora... La mostra di Larxene: Kόκκινοπυγος : '''« Il magnate non si era limitato solo a quello, CENSURA! : Dal momento che era anche l'agente della mia unica collega femmina nell'Organizzazione, gestiva anche l'entrata della mostra allestita dalla sopraddetta, dal esotico titolo di ''Kόκκινοπυγος, pronunciato'' Kókkinopygos... : Non cercate Kókkino in greco... : E soprattutto ''Pygos, ''mi raccomando... : Ma che ve lo dico a fare, tanto, anche se so che o cercate, non lo troverete, visto che πυγος è greco antico! : ... : Non dovevo dirvelo, CENSURA! : Comunque, la mostra stava riscuotendo un successo colossale... : Come colossale era la paura di tutti i tüss che venivano portati a visitarla, volenti (1%) o nolenti (100%)... »''' :: — Voce narrante di Xaldin, in Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto; Episodio 22: Ditta-dharma-vedaniya-karma... '' Nonostante fosse stata progettata prima degli avvenimenti che hanno condotto alla Sentenza, i suoi artefici, ossia Larxene (che ha curato la selezione dei pezzi presentati al pubblico nonché la lora repertorizzazione ed esposizione) e Paperon de' Paperoni (il finaziatore, nonché agente della Ninfa Selvaggia) hanno deciso che presentare la mostra ''Kόκκινοπυγος [Kokkinopygos, pronuncia: / kɔkkinɔpyŋɔs / , letteralmente “''Natiche rosse''”, dal greco kόκκινο, kokkino = “rosse” e πυγος, pygos = “natiche”] in concomitanza con l'avvenimento dell'anno, e per di più a tema col soggetto dell'esposizione sarebbe stata una mossa commerciale di prim'ordine. Ed i fatti hanno dato ragione alla lungimiranda dei due: la mostra Kόκκινοπυγος, fin dal primo giorno di apertura ha riscosso un successo immenso ed inesperato, al punto tale che, in seguito, le autorità del Mondo che Non Esiste, hanno deciso di ospitarla in sede permanente nel locale museo, nominando Larxene Curatrice Unica e Generale. Particolare degno di nota: come si scoprirà in seguito ([[Di chi sono i cocci di chi non paga?|''Di chi sono i cocci di chi non paga?]]), il destino della Sentenza non ha per nulla influito su quello della mostra. Giocare (e guadagnare) sulla pelle degli altri: Luxord : '« Freud: E poi, Luxord, poi! : Demyx: Che ha fatto? : Freud: Non hai letto? Ha messo su un giro di scommesse! : Voce fuori campo: No, non ci credo! : Freud: Guarda! Uno dei suoi aiutanti mi ha dato la schedina per fare la giocata! »''' :: — Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto; Episodio 21: La forza di una scelta... Venuto (o messo, più probabilmente) a conoscenza di quanto Vexen aveva in mente di fare, Luxord, il #10 dell'Organizzazione XIII, ha deciso che era un occasione inimperdibile per tenare di trarne vantaggio, nell'ambito del gioco d'azzardo il cui Nobody è la quintessenza. Lo'' Sfidante del Destino'', dunque, previa autorizzazione delle autorità competenti (Xemnas). Ha organizzato un giro di scommesse legalizzate legate alla detta e prossima Sentenza. Tali scommesse, come non è difficile immaginare, gravitavano tutte attorno a quanto sarebbe accaduto al tuss, più nel dettaglio, alla sua parte interessata alla retribuzione che avrebbe subito e a quant'altro relazionato a quest'ultima ed erano: *Gioco 1: A quanto ammonteranno i colpi a cui sarà condannato il tüss? : Scommessa con possibili risposte già date (<, =, > 100 fino a 450 ; <, =, > 500 fino a 950 ; <, =, > 1000) e a scelta libera (solo =). *Gioco 2: Dopo quanti colpi lancerà il primo grido? : Scommessa a scelta libera (<, =, > X). *Gioco 3: Dopo quanti colpi comincerà a piangere? : Scommessa a scelta libera (<, =, > X). *Gioco 4: Quale/i strumento/i sarà/saranno impiegato/i? : Scommessa con possibili risposte già date ( , , , , , , , , , , , , ) e a scelta libera. Più risposte possibili. *Gioco 5: Quale temperatura raggiungerà la parte lesa, alla fine? : Scommessa a scelta libera (solo = con tolleranza in più o in meno). Due unità di misura possibili (°C o °F). *Gioco 6: Che tinta/colore/tonalità avrà la parte lesa alla fine? : Scommessa a scelta libera. Nella versione On-line, collegamento alla Tabella interattiva dei colori con nomi in italiano. *Gioco 7: Per quanto dovrà stare in piedi? : Scommessa a scelta libera (solo =). Due unità di misura possibili (giorno/i o settimana/e) standard, possibilità di scegliere altre unità di misura (di tempo). La chiusura del tempo utile per fare le proprie giocate era stato fissato a pochi minuti dalla lettura ufficiale della sentenza. Altre attività secondarie e collaterali alla Sentenza : '''«'' E con la scusa della manifestazione, erano arrivato gli avvoltoi...'' : No, non intendevo i i volatili, CENSURA! : Cioè, dal momento che ce ne sono due che stanno tenendo d'occhio il #4, anche... : Ma intendevo principalmente tizi senza scrupoli! : Come il già detto Paperon de Paperoni, o il venditore di zucchero filato! : Ma anche il venditore di caldarroste (quello della scorsa Fan Fiction, per intenderci), quello di pesciolini fritti, quello del sushi... : E poi quello che gestiva il banco del tiro a segno, quello in cui devi far cadere i barattoli... : C'erano poi artisti di strada, ritrattisti, caricaturisti... : Uno stand del Pronto Soccorso, non si sa mai... : Ed anche uno di pompe funebri (a cui credo appartenessero i due avvolto di sopra)! »''' :: — Voce narrante di Xaldin, in Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto; Episodio 22: Ditta-dharma-vedaniya-karma... '' Vista l'ampiezza e la visibilità dell'avvenimento, non in pochi hanno cercato di trarne profitto come il sopracitato Luxord, pur forse con meno successo, come venditori ambulanti o con bancarella al seguito, saltimbanco ed artisti di strada vari, giunti non tanto per la Sentenza in sé quanto per il gran numero di persone che essa avrebbe ed ha attirato. Eccezione che confermala regola: Paperon de' Paperoni, il quale, oltre a gestire la biglietteria della suddetta mostra, era anche il gestore di una bancarella nella quale vendeva spazzole made in Klondike di 42esima mano. : '« Venghino, siori, venghino! C'abbiamo re ciù beie spazzole do tuto ul Mondu chi No Esisti! Voiete tenné i riga o creature vostre? E cumprate na derre mi spazzole! »''' :: — Paperon de' Paperoni (in un amalgama di dialetto veneziano e napoletano), in Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto; Episodio 22: Ditta-dharma-vedaniya-karma... '' La Sentenza : '« La piazza era gremita, invasa da una folla di curiosi, di sadici-violenti e di fan-girl i cui sopraccigli luciferini tradivano pensieri freudiani sulla star dell'evento... : Che non ci teneva affatto ad esserlo, CENSURA! »''' :: — Voce narrante di Xaldin, in Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto; Episodio 22: Ditta-dharma-vedaniya-karma... '' Una settimana dopo la fine della cosiddetta Crisi di Atlantide, la piazza principale del Mondo che Non Esiste è infine pronta ad accogliere le centinaia e centinaia di spettatori pronti (volenti o nolenti, entusiasti o rattristati) ad assistere alla tanto discussa (e discutibile per alcuni) pubblica retribuzione di un monello recidivo, come era stata ufficialmente chiamata. Nei paragrafi che seguono, riporteremo in maniera completa seppur riassunta le principali fasi della Sentenza, dall'allocuzione di Vexen che l'ha introdotta alla sua conclusione. Allocuzione di Vexen : '« Pertanto, è con piacere che cedo alla parola all'esimio Dr. Vexen, membro onorario e portavoce del C.R.E.P.A.V.A. ! »''' :: — Xemnas, in Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto; Episodio 22: Ditta-dharma-vedaniya-karma... '' Riproponiamo qua di seguito e per intero l'allocuzione introduttiva fatta da Vexen, riassumente in breve motivazioni e intenti della Sentenza, così come progettata dal C.R.E.P.A.V.A. Nota: Per motivi grafici e di continuità del discorso, abbiamo omesso tutti commenti fatti da terzi al discorso del #4. : '« Ehm-ehm-ehm! Signori... Non sarò breve... : Inizio con il ringraziare voi tutti per essere giunti così numerosi... La vostra presenza qua ci fa capire quanto il nostro Comitato sia nel giusto... : Già... Basta guardarsi attorno, per rendersene conto! Guardate! Guardate! : Vedete?! : Il risultato fatto che non c'è più disciplina!!! : Quei grafiti sui muri! : Quelle pattumiere divelte! : Quella radice che crepa l'asfalto!! : Signori, parliamoci chiaro! Se non prenderemo in mano situazione e spazzola, sarà la catastrofe! : Perché, amici, il destino viene scritto nel momento in cui si compie e mai prima! : Per educare non basta istruire, signori... : Ed a volte, occorre punirne uno, per educarne cento!! : Ed è per questo che il C.R.E.P.A.V.A. è qua, oggi! Per far sì che una lezione venga impartita a dieci, cento, mille monelli come colui che sta per essere sottomesso alla giusta retribuzione! : Perché oggi, signori, finisce l'epoca in cui i monelli la passano liscia nelle Fan Fiction! : Oggi finisce l'epoca in cui le loro malefatte restano impunite! : Oggi, signori... Comincia una nuova era! : Pertanto, non indugiamo più! : Portate il condannato! »''' :: — Vexen, in ''Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto; Episodio 22: Ditta-dharma-vedaniya-karma... '' La retorica del #4 ha una forte presa sul pubblico, il quale accoglie l'allocuzione appena trascritta con un boato d'approvazione. Dobbiamo, però, far notare che il discorso che avete appena letto non è tutta farina del sacco di Vexen: infatti, la frase evidenziata in '''grassetto è di Oma Desala: : «''' Freud: Posso concedergli che ha una buona retorica... Gli argomenti sono scontati, ma ha una buona retorica... : Demyx (sottovoce): Veramente, ha scaricato dal profilo di Facciaebocca di omd un paio di discorsi e ne ha fatto un collage... '''» :: — Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto; Episodio 22: Ditta-dharma-vedaniya-karma... '' Mentre quella evidenziata sottotitolandola è di Sigmund Freud: : '«''' Ehi... Questa mi sembra di averla già sentita... Chissà chi l'hai poi detta... »''' :: — Sigmund Freud, in Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto; Episodio 22: Ditta-dharma-vedaniya-karma... '' Nonostante ciò, il sermone appena tenuto dal Freddo Accademico segna ufficialmente l'inizio della Sentenza vera e propria, concludendosi appunto con l'ordine di condurre sul patibolo il condannato, Sora. Presentazione dei capi d'accusa a carico di Sora : '« purecrystal: Ma quale documentazione?! : darkroxas92: Ah! Speravo qualcuno lo domandasse! »''' :: — Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto; Episodio 22: Ditta-dharma-vedaniya-karma... '' In seguito ad una domanda dettata da esasperazione, darkroxas92 coglie l'occasione di presentare la documentazione che supporta i capi d'imputazione mossi a Sora. Come è facile immaginare, tale documentazione altro non è che il suo Dossier, già mostrato alla mamma di Sora e a Chuck Norris. Dossier che, assieme alla documetazione aggiunta da Vexen, ora raggiunge una massa complessiva di 64 kg : '« Un numero a caso, immagino.. »''' :: — Sigmund Freud, in: Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto; Episodio 22: Ditta-dharma-vedaniya-karma... '' Dichiarazioni di Frollo prima della lettura della sentenza finale : '« È ora che questo ribaldo paghi per i suoi peccati! Perciò, cedo la parola al rappresentante della Legge! »''' :: — Vexen, in: Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto; Episodio 22: Ditta-dharma-vedaniya-karma... '' Riproponiamo qua di seguito e per intero, seguita dagli articoli presi in esame dalla corte per giustificare quanto afferma, la dichiarazione fatta dal Giudice Frollo prima della lettura della sentenza finale: : '« Signori, signore, esseri antropomorfi e non, divinità, tüss... : Dopo aver attentamente vagliato tutta la documentazione messami a disposizione dal C.R.E.P.A.V.A., con la quale tale Comitato si sente legittimato a procedere con la retribuzione della parte sotto accusa, il nominato Sora, nello specifico, 56 chili di materiale cartaceo ed 8 di materiale audiovisivo, per un totale di 64 chili di materiale probatorio, le quali confermano le accuse mosse nei confronti di Sora dal suddetto Comitato, tale corte legalizza il C.R.E.P.A.V.A. ''a procedere con la retribuzione, in accordo con quanto prevede il De Iure Gentis Tresdecim. '»''' :: — Frollo, in: Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto; Episodio 22: Ditta-dharma-vedaniya-karma... '' Articoli concernenti e presi in considerazione: : '«''' Articolo 55 – Bis, detto il “''Castigamatt''”, : Pragrafo 2, : Comma 1: : 1. Le associazioni definite o autodefinitesi aventi come obbiettivo la “Retribuzione delle nuove generazioni”, sono autorizzate ad agire nella loro azione di retribuzione dei detti soggetti. : Comma 2: : 1. Esse sono altre sì tenute alla più che stretta osservanza delle leggi in materia, nello specifico, Articolo 88 – Ter, Paragrafo 1, Comma 1 e seguenti. »''' :: — De Iure Gentis tresdecim, in: Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto; Episodio 22: Ditta-dharma-vedaniya-karma... '' : '« Articolo 88 – Bis, detto il “''Come te punisco er monello''”, : Paragrafo 2, : Comma 1: : 1. Ogni azioni che si vuole con lo scopo di educare/retribuire in maniera fisico-corporale giovani di età compresa fra i 7 ed i 17 anni (comunemente noti sotto il nome di: tüss (sing. e pl.)), deve essere approvata da questa Codice Penale. »''' :: — De Iure Gentis tresdecim, in: Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto; Episodio 22: Ditta-dharma-vedaniya-karma... '' : '« Articolo 6 – Ter, detto della “''Mano salda e colpo schietto''”, : Paragrafo 6, : Comma 6: : 1. La sola ed unica pena corporale prevista da questo Codice Penale è la "Percussione delle terga", altre sì detta “''spazzolamento dei quarti''”, “''scapaccione''” eccetera. : 2. Nello specifico,'' il colpire con violenza il Lato B (o fondoschiena), ''al fine di provocare dolore tuttavia accettate altri tipi di definizioni equivalenti. : 3. È ammessa nelle sue varie forme e con l'impiego di mezzi ausiliari. : 4. Tuttavia, se la percussione prende ad oggetto parti del corpo altre che la parte designata dalla definizione supra (2.) essa non è più passibile di tale definizione. »''' :: — De Iure Gentis tresdecim, in: Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto; Episodio 22: Ditta-dharma-vedaniya-karma... '' Dell'ultimo articolo qua riportato, il 6, è stata espressamente richiesta la citazione da parte di Quina ed Ursula, la quali hanno anhe chiesto chiarimenti su quanto dichiarasse. : '« Ursula: E 'n do paroll?! : Vexen (sbuffa): Significa che possiamo solo sculacciarlo come gli Dei comandano! : darkroxas92: Io, in particolar modo... »''' :: — Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto; Episodio 22: Ditta-dharma-vedaniya-karma... '' Lettura della sentenza : '« E allora Frollo lesse la storica sentenza... »''' :: — Voce narrante di Xaldin, in Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto; Episodio 22: Ditta-dharma-vedaniya-karma... '' Riproponiamo qua di seguito e per intero la sentenza emessa dal Giudice Frollo nei confronti di Sora: : '« L'imputato, il nominato Sora, riconosciuto colpevole di monelleria plurima, recidiva ed aggravata viene condannato dall'autorità competente, in accordo con la legge come espressa del codice penale, il nominato De Iure Gentis Tresdecim, ed affinché la sua condanna sia d'esempio e deterrente per altri, nella maniera che segue: : L'imputato sarà legato per le mani ed i piedi al sostegno appositamente creato a tele scopo e steso pronamente su quest'ultimo. : Poscia saranno rimossi gli elementi di attenuazione, nello specifico pantaloni e quanto vi sia sotto, lasciando l'imputato ignudo e sanza protezione alcuna. : Sarà quindi attivato lo strumento di retribuzione, nello specifico il nominato MOdT X-99-Octopussy, il quale è già programmato per impartire la punizione ritenuta adeguata dalla corte, in conformità con la Legge. Tale punizione, proporzionale ai reati, crimini e “crimini” commessi dal reo, sono quantificati nella maniera che segue: : L'imputato viene condannato'' a venir percosso sulle terga con un numero di colpi pari alla massa espressa in chilogrammi (kg) del materiale probatorio fornito dall'accusa moltiplicato per per 89 (ottantanove), per un totale di 64 x 89 = 5696 (cinque mila sei cento novanta sei) colpi.'' : : Terminati i colpi dovuti, l'imputato sarà lasciato nella stessa guisa descritta prima, ossia legato mani e piedi ed ignudo, esposto al pubblico ludibrio per ore 4 (quattro), prima di venir liberato ed essere riconsegnato alla libertà. »''' :: — Frollo, in: Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto; Episodio 22: Ditta-dharma-vedaniya-karma... '' Alla lettura del numero di sculacciate a cui il tuss è stato condannato (5'696), le reazioni avute da alcuni presenti sono testimonianza attendibile della sorpresa e dello sgomento che tale severità ha avuto sul pubblico. Fra tutte, quella di Larxene, dato il personaggio, è eloqueste: : '« Larxene: No... Q-questo è troppo... Troppo anche per me... ... I-io sarò la Larxene, la #12, la Ninfa Selvaggia, föemenin aguzzino che, si sa, nei homini ella gran paura a iosa incute... Ma questo... Questo è TROPPO! ... No... No, mi dispiace... Io... Io mi rifiuto di scrivere questo nel mio libro! È troppo! È TROPPO!! »''' :: — Larxene, in Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto; Episodio 22: Ditta-dharma-vedaniya-karma... '' Ed, ovviamente, la reazione di Sora: : '« Mi trattenni dal ridurlo come il tavolo delle Roulette (verde e piatto) solo perché ero intento a fissare il tüss... : Il terrore era lampante sul suo volto... : I suoi occhioni azzurri erano velati dalle lacrime e dalla paura... : E se adesso quel CENSURA dell'autore fa una scena comica per sdrammatizzare, mi dimetto... : ... : ... : Bene, l'ha capita... »''' :: — Voce narrante di Xaldin, in Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto; Episodio 22: Ditta-dharma-vedaniya-karma... '' Previsione di Galileo Galilei: Lezione di fisica applicata : '« Ehm, non credo che al tüss farebbe piacere saperlo, ma... Stavo facendo una stima della “''Temperatura finale''” della parte lesa... »''' :: — Galileo Galilei, in Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto; Episodio 22: Ditta-dharma-vedaniya-karma... '' Spinto da curiosità personale, mastro Galileo Galilei (presente alla Sentenza), una volta conosciuto il numero di colpi a cui hanno condannato Sora, ed il fatto che, nonostante l'ordine con cui vengano usati è aleatorio, tutti i mezzi dell'MOdT X-99-Octopussy colpiranno la carne del giovane lo stesso numero di volte ciascuno (nello specifico 712), intenta di scoprire quale sarà la temperatura finale dei quarti del povero ragazzo. : '« dragon ball z: E... Come voleva fare? : Galileo: Bhé, una volta che si sanno numero di colpi ed oggetti impiegati... Poi basta conoscere un paio di leggi fisiche, e, più o meno, puoi stimare... »''' :: — Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto; Episodio 22: Ditta-dharma-vedaniya-karma... '' Secondo le leggi della fisica ed in particolare di quelle della termodinamica, la quantità di calore Q necessaria per provocare una variazione ΔT nella temperatura di una massa qualsiasi m di una sostanza, dipende dalla massa e dal calore specifico c della sostanza in questione, secondo la relazione: Q = c ''m ΔT Q = c m (Tfinale – Tiniziale) dove : '''Q è il calore fornito ossia il trasferimento d'energia termica fra due o più sistemi fisici, con unità di misura [J''' o '''kJ] (joule o chilojoule) : c''' è il calore specifico della sostanza presa in esame ossia quantità di calore necessaria per innalzare la temperatura di una unità di massa di 1 ºC, con unità di misura [ '''J/g°C o''' kJ/kg°C'] (joule al grammo e grado o chilojoule al chilogrammo e grado) : 'm''' è la massa ossia la quantità di materia di un corpo (inteso nel senso della Fisica), con unità di massa [g''' o '''Kg] (grammo o chilogrammo) : ΔT è la variazione di temperatura ossia la differenza fra Tiniziale e Tfinaleinale (Tfinale – Tiniziale), con unità di misura [°C] (grado) I parametri noti, nel caso concreto, sono tre *c, che è il c della carne, ossia (all'incirca) 3,25 kJ/kg°C *''m'', che è la massa della parte interessata, ossia (all'incirca) 2,00 kg (1 kg per due) *Tiniziale, che è la temperatura iniziale del corpo umano, ossia (all'incirca) 37°C Restano quindi incognite Q e Tfinale (obbiettivo). Risolvendo la formula di cui sopra in funzione di Tfinale si ha: Q = c m (Tfinale – Tiniziale) Q / (c m) = Tfinale – Tiniziale Q / (c m) + Tiniziale = Tfinale Tfinale = Q / (c m) + Tiniziale Resta da scoprire Q. Possiamo ricavarlo partendo dall'energia cinetica (Ecinetica) che ha ogni oggetto impiegato dall'MOdT X-99-Octopussy quando colpisce i quarti della sua vittima, ossia: Ecinetica = ½ m'' v2 dove : '''Ecinetica' è l'energia cinetica ossia la quantità di energia che possiede un corpo in movimento dotato di massa e velocità, con unità di misura [J''' o '''kJ] (joule o chilojoule) : m''' è la massa ossia la quantità di materia di un corpo (inteso nel senso della Fisica), con unità di massa ['''g o Kg] (grammo o chilogrammo) : v''' è la velocità di un corpo avente massa ossia il rapporto fra lo spostamento di un corpo nello spazio rispetto al tempo impiegato per lo spostamento, con unità di misura ['''m/s] (metro al secondo) In accordo con il principio di conservazione dell'energia, possiamo supporre che, all'impatto di un oggetto sul suo obbiettivo, la sua Ecinetica si converta (interamente o non interamente) nel calore fornito alla massa dell'obbiettivo. Conoscendo m dei vari oggetti (ricavata empiricamente) ed anche v (10,3 km/h, ossia 3 m/s), è possibile ricavare l'energia cinetica (e quindi, come spiegato sopra, il calore fornito) di ogni singolo colpo inferto, energia (calore) che se moltiplicata per tutti i 712 colpi per differente oggetto, possiamo ricavare il calore totale fornito durante tutta la retribuzione. Nella tabella che segue, è illustrato il caso in cui tutta l'energia cinetica si converta interamente in calore fornito: Nella tabella che segue, invece, è illustrato il caso in cui non tutta l'energia cinetica si converta interamente in calore, introducendo ossia delle perdite (in percentuale), stimate in base a forma e superfici d'impatto dell'oggetto: Abbiamo quindi, nel caso in cui le perdite siano supposte nulle Q = 75'133 J, mentre in quello dove le perdite non sono supposte nulle Q = 26'305 J, ossia quasi un terzo rispetto al primo caso (per l'esattezza, il 35,02%). Quindi, immettendo il dato mancante nella formula lasciata in sospeso supra, ossia: Tfinale = Q / (c m) + Tiniziale otteniamo, : con Q = 75'133 J, una Tfinale di 48,6°C, ossia un ΔT = 11,60°C : con Q = 26'305 J, una Tfinale di 41,0°C, ossia un ΔT = 04,00°C Nota Importante: Nella prima stesura di'' Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto'', nonostante la si sia sempre definita “''una chiave della Madonna di 20 chili''”, alla Keyblade vine attribuita m'' = 7 kg e non ''m = 20 kg! Il che comporta che i risultati ottenuti siano diversi da quelli appena illustrati, per l'esattezza: *Energia al colpo = 31,50 J *Energia 712 colpi = 22'428 J *Energia 712 colpi (con riduzione) = 6'728 J Introducendo i dati appena ottenuti nella detta formula Tfinale = Q / (c m) + Tiniziale otteniamo, : con Q = 22'428 J, una Tfinale di 42,2°C, ossia un ΔT = 05,20°C : con Q = 06'728 J, una Tfinale di 39,1°C, ossia un ΔT = 02,10°C : «''' Luxord: No, aspetta... 5696 colpi e la temperatura aumenta di 2.1°C, al massimo, ma massimo-massimo di 5.2°C?! : Sora: Bhé, scusami, ma personalmente già due gradi sono tanto!!! : Galileo: E poi, che ti aspettavi, Luxord? Temperature superiori ai 60°C? : Luxord: Ehm... Sì... : Galileo (si sistema la palandrana): Tzé!'' Questa è Scienza, mica una Fan Fiction Comico-Demenziale''... '''» :: — Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto; Episodio 22: Ditta-dharma-vedaniya-karma... '' Preparazione di Sora per la retribuzione : '«''' Vexen: Bhé signori, dal momento che si sta avvicinando il mezzogiorno e che la retribuzione richiederà un tempo di quattro ore e tre quarti – : Sora (sbianca ancora più del solito): Q-quattro ore tre quarti?!?! : Galileo: Bhé, 5696 colpi, un colpo ogni 3 secondi, fanno 17'088 secondi, che poi sono 284.8 minuti, che sono appunto 4 ore e 44.8 minuti, arrotondato a 45 per comodità... : Suor Nausicaa: Ecco, basta matematica, fisica, geometria, algebra, encomia, cucito, chimica o quant'altro, 'gnorante... : Freud: Cucito? : Ursula: Mei mia dumandaa... : Vexen: Ecco, appunto... Facciamola finita! un cenno a due Nobody-Poliziotti Legatelo! : Sora (terrorizzato, mentre i due lo afferrano): No, per favore! : Nobody-Poliziotto 1: Non complicarci l'esistenza, ragazzino... : Sora: Sigh! »''' :: — Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto; Episodio 22: Ditta-dharma-vedaniya-karma... '' Terminata l'improvvisata lezione di fisica applicata, su ordine di Vexen, Sora vine preparato per essere punito. La prima operazione è stat quella di assicurarlo al cavalletto preparato per l'occasione: : '«'' Il misero, mentre noi discutevamo con il gobbo, era già stato legato al cavallo, le manette fissate all'anello posto ad un lato ed i suoi piedi alla base dell'attrezzo stesso, sul lato opposto, di modo che fosse steso prono per tutta la lunghezza del cavallo...'' : Insomma, un po' di immaginazione, CENSURA! : Avete capito cosa sta per succedere, fatevi un proiezione mentale conseguente, CENSURA! »''' :: — Voce narrante di Xaldin, in'': Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto; Episodio 22: Ditta-dharma-vedaniya-karma... '' Successivamente (anche se poco logicamente, va detto), sono stati rimossi gli elementi di attenuazione come stabilito dalla corte: : '''« Frollo: Si proceda alla rimozione degli elementi di attenuazione... : Sora: NO! : Freud: Che poi non ho capito perché, se proprio dovevano, non l'hanno fatto prima di legarlo, che adesso è più complicato... Ma non cavilliamo su dettagli insignificanti, non cavilliamo... : Suor Nausicaa: Ecco, bravo... »''' :: — Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto; Episodio 22: Ditta-dharma-vedaniya-karma... '' L'ultima operazione appena descritta ha causato una certa difficoltà nella fase di rimozione dei pantaloni di Sora, vista la loro particolare natura. : '« E quindi, ancora una volta non chiedetemi come, dal momento che il tüss indossava il suo caratteristico indumento che faceva da braghe e da maglia nel contempo, quindi si suppone sia un pagliaccetto, venne rimosso... : Un casino che non vi dico, considerando che aveva anche le scarpe, il gilet e che l'éclair (ticinesismo per: ''cerniera lampo) era sotto...'' »''' :: — Voce narrante di Xaldin, in'': ''Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto; Episodio 22: Ditta-dharma-vedaniya-karma... '' Intervento di Quina ed Ursula: Veneficium : '« Quina (sottovoce ad Ursula): Me ssa che ora! : Ursula: Giüśt! 'Dess, o mai pü! »''' :: — Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto; Episodio 22: Ditta-dharma-vedaniya-karma... '' Tuttavia, prima che anche il secondo elemento di attenuazione, ossia i boxer (nello specifico, un pasio di boxer con scritto nella parte posteriore “''DON'T SPANK HERE” prodotto dalla Te-Vesto-Ben) venisse rimosso, Quina ed Ursula hanno messo in atto un piano da loro studiato durante la notte per salvare Sora: : '''« La Strega dei Mari con origini ticinesi (sic!) lanciò l'ampolla con il suo filtro sul patibolo! : La bottiglia si infranse accanto al condannato, liberando una nuvola di denso fumo color smeraldo che avvolse il tüss! : E quando la nebbia magica si diradò – : !!! : Oh, CENSURA! »''' :: —Voce narrante di Xaldin, in: Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto; Episodio 22: Ditta-dharma-vedaniya-karma... '' L'effetto della pozione scagliata dalla Strega dei Mari è stato quello di trasformare il tuss in un ''mer-boy (in italiano: tritone o tritoncino). : '''« La magia di Ursula e di Quina aveva trasformato il tüss nella sua versione atlanticana! : Che che non è atlantidea, notare bene! : Ossia, dall'ombelico in giù, il suo corpo aveva preso le fattezze di un delfino, diventando una coda azzurra! »''' :: — Voce narrante di Xaldin, in: Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto; Episodio 22: Ditta-dharma-vedaniya-karma... '' All'apparenza insensata, l'azione appena compiuta era retta da una logica forse superiore a quella vulcaniana. Tutto si basava sul gia citato ''Articolo 6 – Ter del De Iure Gentis Tresdecim, ed in particolare sul punto 2. del Comma 6 del Paragrafo 6 di quest'ultimo: : '''« Articolo 6 – Ter, detto della “Mano salda e colpo schietto”, : Paragrafo 6, : Comma 6: : 1. La sola ed unica pena corporale prevista da questo Codice Penale è la "Percussione delle terga", altre sì detta “''spazzolamento dei quarti''”, “''scapaccione''” eccetera. : 2. Nello specifico, il colpire con violenza il Lato B (o fondoschiena),'' al fine di provocare dolore'' tuttavia accettate altri tipi di definizioni equivalenti. : 3. È ammessa nelle sue varie forme e con l'impiego di mezzi ausiliari. : 4. Tuttavia, se la percussione prende ad oggetto parti del corpo altre che la parte designata dalla definizione supra (2.) essa non è più passibile di tale definizione. »''' :: — De Iure Gentis tresdecim, in: Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto; Episodio 22: Ditta-dharma-vedaniya-karma... '' Avvalendosi della possibilità di dare un'altra definizione equivalente di scapaccione, Ursula e Quina chiedono a purecrystal di citare un passaggio tratto dal libro di Larxene: : '« La sculacciata è l'atto di colpire ripetutamente le natiche di un'altra persona. »''' :: — L'Arte del castigo corporale dall'antichità alla contemporaneità, tra continuità e differenze, capitolo XXII, Larxene, citato da purecrystal in: Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto; Episodio 22: Ditta-dharma-vedaniya-karma... '' e chiedono a Frollo se quanto detto è valevole come “definizione equivalente”. Ottenendo risposta favorevole, le due cuiche dichiarano allora che il tuss non è più punibile nella maniera in cui stava per esserlo, giustificando che, come stabilito dalla Legge, l'unica punizione ammessa dalla legge sia prendere a sculacciate i tuss che l'hanno violata, e che, se la definizione data dal libro di Larxene è valida, ciò, nel caso concreto, non è più attuabile, in quanto: : '« ... dess cume dess, ul tüss al g'ha pu da ciapp! »''' :: — Ursula, in: Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto; Episodio 22: Ditta-dharma-vedaniya-karma... '' Infatti, anatomicamente parlando, solo i primati (di cui l'uomo) possiedono natiche, che costituiscono la parte superiore della coscia e quella inferiore del tronco del loro tronco. Considerando ora che, a causa dell'incantesimo fattogli, il tuss si ritrova dalla vita in giò con coda di delfino, ossia privo di gambe, la logica conclusione è quella di dar ragione ad Ursula: il ragazzo, in quel momento, non ha più la parte del corpo denominata natiche. : '« darkroxas92: Ma che stai dicendo?! Sora Sono lì, alla fine della spina dorsale! : Ursula (scuote il dito): E no, caru ul me darkroxas92! Dua ta set dree 'ndicaa... A l'é la cua! In italiano, “''è la coda!”! : Freud: ''Chrysanthemum von ein Passionsblumen von Wallis! Ha ragione! : darkroxas92 + Vexen: !!! : Ursula: E a ma par mia cha la purecrystal l'ha legiuu su cha 'n scapaciun l'è picaa con forza 'na cua da quaidun... »''' :: — Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto; Episodio 22: Ditta-dharma-vedaniya-karma... '' Tuttavia, il tentativo di sottrarre Sora al suo castigo viene vanificato dalla presenza di un altro articolo del Codice Penale del Mondo che Non Esiste: : '« Articolo 66 – Bis, detto il “''Dispel''”, : Paragrafo 2, : Comma 1: : 1. Allorché un tüss abbia subito un processo e sia stato riconosciuto colpevole, tale soggetti non può essere oggetto di alcun tipo di magia, stregoneria o arte magica in generale fino a che non abbia scontato appieno la pena alla quale è stato condannato. »''' :: — De Iure Gentis tresdecim, in: Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto; Episodio 22: Ditta-dharma-vedaniya-karma... '' Vi è da dire che tale articolo era di coniazione assai recente. : '« Ursula:'' Ma se cha distat su cusee, rembesuii?! L'esiśt mia, chel articul!!'' : darkroxas92 (prendendo dal vestito un blocchetto di post-it e scarabocchiando sopra uno): “... stato : condannato.”, là! appiccica al libro Ora c'è! : Ursula (si da una pacca in testa):'' D'ho!'' »''' :: — Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto; Episodio 22: Ditta-dharma-vedaniya-karma... '' Nonostante questo, l'articolo ha valore e per tanto, Ursula è costretta ad annullare l'incantesimo fatto a Sora. Prima di riuscirci, per una nota di colore locale, sono stati necessari alcuni tentativi da parte di Yzma: Ursula non pensava di dover riportare subito Sora alla sua forma antropomorfa, pertanto non aveva pronta la pozione per farlo. Ed i tentativi della scienziata andina si sono riveati poco efficaci. Infatti, Yzma è riuscita solo a far diventare Sora un leoncino, un asinello ed altri animali: : '« ... : Ok, nell'ordine, Yzma cambiò Sora in: : Una tartaruga. : Un volpacchiotto. : Uno scoiattolo. : Un falchetto. : Un pesciolino rosso. : Un lupetto. : Un tirannosauro. : Un orsacchiotto polare. : Un panda. : Un canguro. : Un boa costrictor. : Un lama... Banale... : Una giraffa. : Un liocorno. : Un draghetto sputafuoco. : Un topolino... »''' :: — Voce narrante di Xaldin, in: Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto; Episodio 22: Ditta-dharma-vedaniya-karma... '' Infine, dopo l'ultimo animale (un conoglietto), Yzma ha ritrasformato Sora in un mer-boy. Nel frattempo, tuttavia, la Strega dei Mari rossocrociata, recuperato grazie a Suor Nausicaa un calderone di fortuna, ha potuto riportare il tuss al suo aspetto originale. Con un solo ed unico problema tecnico per gli standard di decenza del C.R.E.P.A.V.A. : completamente nudo. : '« Soruccio + purecrystal (sangue dal naso): NUDO! : Sora (rosso dalla vergogna): URSULA!! : Ursula (mano davanti al naso): Cheśtu effect cullateral l'ho mai savuu curecc... : Voce fuori campo: Perché penso che tu non ci abbia mai provato, a correggerlo? : purecrystal (pulendosi la faccia): Bho... : Vexen: Bhé, il risultato lo abbiamo ottenuto, no? : Freud: Sì, ma adesso è esagerato! »''' :: — Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto; Episodio 22: Ditta-dharma-vedaniya-karma... '' L'intervento della Fata Smemorina (con un piccolo aiuto da parte di Sigmund, per evitare altri problemi a Sora) ha risolto anche quest'ultimo impedimento tecnico all'inizio della retribuzione. : '« Freud: Sigh, ho capito... Mi scusi, signorina? : Fata Smemorina: Dice a me? : Freud: Sì... Sarebbe così gentile da prestarmi un istante la sua bacchetta, per piacere? : Fata Smemorina: Ma certo! la bacchetta a Sigmund : Freud: Molto obbligato... volta verso Sora Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo! '»' :: — Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto; Episodio 22: Ditta-dharma-vedaniya-karma... '' Una volta fattigli rindossare i vestiti “per un minimo di decenza”(canottiera, gilet, scarpe e guanti), il tuss era finalmente pronto ad essere punito. : '«''' darkroxas92: Preparati, tüss! Preparati, perché stai per patire le pene dell'inferno! : Sora (terrorizzato più che a morte): Noo! : darkroxas92: Sì! E questa volta, niente e nessuno potrà impedire che accada! »''' :: — Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto; Episodio 22: Ditta-dharma-vedaniya-karma... '' Tuttavia, proprio quando la punizione era pronta per cominciare, lo Stargate nella piazza si attiva, annunciando l'arrivo di un viaggiatore... L'intervento di Ottoperotto: ''Deo ex Machina : '''« ???: Uhrg... Non mi abituerò mai a viaggiare via Stargate... : Vexen: Signore, non vorrei sembrarle maleducato, ma lei sta interrompendo un importate avvenimento... Pertanto, le sarei grato se – : ???: E io ti sarei grato se per una volta volessi fare silenzio, vecchia mummia! »''' :: — Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto; Episodio 22: Ditta-dharma-vedaniya-karma... '' Il viaggiatore misterioso, senza troppi indugi, rivela la sua identità, sorprendendo tutti quanti: è Ottoperotto. : '« Voce fuori campo: Otto! : dragon ball z: Per! : Freud: Otto! : Oma Desala: Sessantaquattro... : Nemeryal (facendo un salto di tre metri): AHHH! OMA! Mi hai fatto venire un colpo!! : Oma Desala: Domando scusa... »''' :: — Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto; Episodio 22: Ditta-dharma-vedaniya-karma... '' Il quale, come ben presto ci si accorge, per poter lasciare Atlantide, dove era costretto a restare a causa della troppa conoscenza stoccata nel suo cervello e che solo l'effetto secondario del ''Tendone poteva smorzare, impedendogli di impazzire del tutto, è asceso ad un livello superiore dell'esistenza per apparentemente ridiscendere. : '''« darkroxas92: Non è possibile! Sei... No, non ci credo! : 8x8: ... : darkroxas92: Sei asceso... E sei ridisceso?! : 8x8: L'universo è fatto a piani dell'esistenza... C'è chi sale e c'è chi scende... »''' :: — Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto; Episodio 22: Ditta-dharma-vedaniya-karma... '' Essendo mortale, darkroxas92 lo informa, sarcasticamente, che, nonostante non sia più soggetto alla ''Grande Regola, è tenuto lo stesso a rispettare le leggi del mondo in cui si trova (nel concreto, quelle che permettono al C.R.E.P.A.V.A. di punire Sora). Ottoperotto, senza battere ciglio, dice che è quello che aveva intenzione di farlo. : '''« darkroxas92: Ho sentito bene? Rispetterai le leggi? Tutte le leggi?! : 8x8: Solo se voi tutti fare altrettanto... »''' :: — Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto; Episodio 22: Ditta-dharma-vedaniya-karma... '' In seguito a ciò, Ottoperotto strappa a darkroxas92 la promessa che, nonostante il suo carattere per nulla ligio al rispetto delle Leggi, rispetterà a sua volta tutte le leggi del Mondo che Non Esiste. : '« darkroxas92: ... Ok, dov'è la fregatura? : 8x8: ... : darkroxas92: Dove potrebbe essere... Uhm... Uhm... Uhm... No... Non c'è! : 8x8: ... : darkroxas92: Ho ripassato mentalmente tutti il De Iure Gentis Tresdecim... Non c'è una sola legge che tu possa usare per sottrarre Sora al suo castigo! : 8x8: Lo so... : Sora (sull'orlo del pianto): N-no... : darkroxas92: Va bene! la mano a Ottoperotto Rispetteremo la legge! »''' :: — Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto; Episodio 22: Ditta-dharma-vedaniya-karma... '' A quel punto, Vexen attiva l'MOdT X-99-Octopussy... Che viene subito messo fuori uso da un fulmine scagliato da Ottoperotto! : '« ... : Se vi state scervellando per cercare di capire quale degli otto oggetti si fosse abbattuto sul lato B di Sora... : Bhé, vi informo che ad abbattersi fu un colpo di fulmine! : Sull'MOdT X-99-Octopussy!!! : La forza delle bianche fiamme diradate mandò in tilt la macchina, arrestandola prima che potesse cominciare la sua opera!! »''' :: — Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto; Episodio 22: Ditta-dharma-vedaniya-karma... '' Come prevedibile, darkroxas92 e Vexen apostrofano il buon Ottoperotto, rimproverandogli di non aver rispettato la parola appena data, ossia di aver violato le leggi. Ma ecco il colpo di scena: Ottoperotto afferma di aver agito in piena osservanza della Legge! Infatti, benché sembri che abbia usato la magia per scatenare il fulmine che ha messo fuori uso la macchina retributrice, in realtà egli si è servito di altri poteri: quelli derivanti dall'Incarnazione! Perché, come spiega egli stesso, non si è limitato a discendere, una volta asceso, ma anzi, si è incarnato! E l'articolo appena coniato da darkroxas92 si limitava a dichairare illegale la magia per salvare Sora. Non un miracolo. A questo punto, però, Vexen solleva un'obiezione: : '« darkroxas92: Vexen: Ok... Ma ancora non ho capito come tu intenda salvare quel monello... : darkroxas92: Già! Sarai anche libero dalla Grande Regola, ma l'essere un Dio non ti da il diritto di infrangere le leggi umane! : Nemeryal: Da che pulpito! : darkroxas92: E, checché tu ne dica, fulminando la macchina, tu hai infranto la legge! : 8x8: Ti sbagli! Anzi! Ho impedito che VOI l'infrangeste! »''' :: — Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto; Episodio 22: Ditta-dharma-vedaniya-karma... '' Al che, il neo-Dio risponde che si limita a fare quanto gli è stato richiesto: rispettare la Legge, ed a pretendere che venga rispettata! : '« 8x8: Signori, posso provarvi che non ho infranto la legge, ma che anzi voi eravate a tanto così dal farlo... : Vexen: Ma come! Ho riletto tutto il De Iure Gentis Tresdecim, mentre tu facevi il riassunto del tuo ascendere-ridiscendere! Non c'è nulla! : 8x8: Non perché una cosa non c'è che non esiste, Vexen... : Vexen: Bof... Filosofia... : 8x8: O è esistita... »''' :: — Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto; Episodio 22: Ditta-dharma-vedaniya-karma... '' Infatti, nel breve periodo in cui è rimasto nell'Alto dei Cieli, Ottoperotto si è procurato l'unica copia esistente della prima stesura del ''De Iure Gentis Tresdecim riportante la mai più riposrtata, ma mai abrogata legge nota come De divinitatis aut pueris terribilibus! : '''« darkroxas92: Il che?! : Frollo: Non lo conosco... : Vexen: È... È una vecchissima legge, risalente al medioevo, contenuta nella prima stesura del De Iure Gentis Tresdecim e mai riportata nelle versioni successive... Ma mai abrogata... : Frollo: Uh, interessante... Posso leggerla? : Vexen (si illumina): Leggerla! Ah! È vero! Non si può! : 8x8: ... : Vexen: Il testo originale, il solo dove era ancora contenuta, fu distrutto dall'incendio che devastò il Mondo che Non Esiste nel 1788! : darkroxas92: Ah, sì... Ricordo... Non uno dei miei cataclismi meglio riusciti, ma d'altronde, quando si era confinati in un corpo mortale... : Frollo: Bhé, niente testo, niente legge... : darkroxas92: Ah! Fregato! : 8x8: Guarda che lo sapevo... : darkroxas92: Ah... : 8x8 (estraendo un tomo dal vestito): Per questo, mi sono procurato l'unica copia esistente... : darkroxas92 + Vexen: !!! »''' :: — Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto; Episodio 22: Ditta-dharma-vedaniya-karma... '' Tale legge, come detto, mai abrogata nonostante non sia mai più stata riportata nelle versioni successive del Codice Penale del Mondo che Non Esiste, così recita: : '« De divinitatis aut pueris terribilibus :altressì notu come De castighi de monelli et discoli : : Quanno vengasi scoperti crimini vari de jiovine homo, vocato etiam como monello aut discolo aut alii altri epiteti, tosto si meni lo autore de kelli utltimi dinnanzi allo judice. : Si illo, poscia il valio di probas omniæ, sit accusanti sit disculpanti jiovine de delicti imputati lui, judica quam culpevole illud est, tunc lecito est punire monellum. Si entitate crimi grave multum est, tum lecito est etiam affibbiare illum unam bonam bastonatura, aut etiam mejio una bona dose de skudishatæ, quam cosa bona et justa esse. : Sed, si una Divinitatem intercedere vojlia per salvationem reo, una tantum in tempi creshitæ aut decreshitæ Luna ella agere potest et tunc quam niuna mano offenda occidentem pueri, poiké divinitas scias multas cosæ et ergo, si voluntate iste est quam monellum castigato non sit, contraddire non debunt, nec accusatores jiovine, nec difensore illo nec judice. : Et no domandisse ala Divinitas motivatio pellakuale fecit lo quam fecit : volsi così cola dove puote cio ke si vole, i più non dimandare. : Et ne illa quidem tenuta esse justificere motivatio suam : sit causam lecita sit causam illecita, ad volunte suam obbedientia nostra votata erit, nunc et semper. »''' :: — De divinitatis aut pueris terribilibus, citato in: Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto; Episodio 22: Ditta-dharma-vedaniya-karma... '' : '« Qualora vengano scoperti i vari crimini di un giovanotto, chiamato anche come monello, discolo o con altri epiteti, si conduca subito l'autore di questi davanti al giudice. : Se egli, dopo aver vagliato tutte le prove, sia che accusino il giovane sia che lo discolpino dei delitti a lui imputati, lo giudica colpevole, allora è lecito punire il monello. Se l'entità del crimine è grave, allora è lecito affibbiarli una buona bastonatura, o ancora meglio una buona dose di scapaccioni, che è cosa buona e giusta. : Tuttavia, se una Divinità volesse intercedere per la salvezza del reo, una sola volta nel tempo che la Luna cresca e decresca luna essa può farlo ed allora che nessuna mano offenda ci-siamo-capiti del ragazzo, poiché le divinità sanno molte cose e quindi, se la sua volontà è che il monello non sia castigato, non va contraddetta né dagli accusatori del giovanotto, né dal difensore, né dal giudice. : E non si domandi alla Divinità le motivazione per la quale ha fatto quello che ha fatto: così è deciso da lei e non si discuta. : Ed ella Divinità non è neppure tenuta a giustificare le sue motivazioni: sia che i motivi siamo lecito od illeciti, noi siamo tenuti ad obbedire alla sua volontà, ora e sempre. »''' :: — De divinitatis aut pueris terribilibus, citato in: Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto; Episodio 22: Ditta-dharma-vedaniya-karma... '' A seguito dell'esposizione di questa legge e in considerazione al fatto che essa non specifici se la Divinità citata in essa debba o no essere eterea, la corte ha tacitamente deliberato la liberazione immediata di Sora. : '«'' Un secondo dopo, le manette ai polsi di Sora scattarono... E lui fu libero!'' : ... : ... : Ehm, però sarebbe stato meglio ridargli i vestiti, prima... »''' :: — Voce narrante di Xaldin, in: Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto; Episodio 22: Ditta-dharma-vedaniya-karma... '' In tal modo si conclude la Sentenza di Sora: graziato per intercessione divina. Reazioni al seguito della mancata retribuzione di Sora : '« darkroxas92 (picchiando la testa reiteratamente contro un lampione): Perché? Perché?! PERCHÈ?!?! PERCHÈ RIESCE SEMPRE A SALVARGLI IL .... ?! PERCHÈ?!?!?! : Freud: Ehm, suppongo sia una domanda retorica... : 8x8: Bhé, direi che l'ha presa bene, no? »''' :: — Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto; Episodio 22: Ditta-dharma-vedaniya-karma... '' Sinteticamente, riportiamo qua alcuni estratti con le principali reazioni alla grazia concessa a Sora. : '« Come i vestiti comparvero addosso a Sora, la piazza esplose in un boato di approvazione!! : ... : ... : Non c'è che dire, di ipocriti ce n'erano tanti... »''' :: — Voce narrante di Xaldin, in: Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto; Episodio 22: Ditta-dharma-vedaniya-karma... '' : '« Luxord: Bhé, in fondo, meglio così... : Demyx: Nel senso che ti eri pentito di aver cercato di far soldi sulla pelle del tüss? : Luxord: No! Visto che non è stato sculacciato, nessuno ha vinto! E io mi tengo tutti i soldi! Yatta! : Voce fuori campo: ... Non commentiamo va... »''' :: — Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto; Episodio 22: Ditta-dharma-vedaniya-karma... '' : '« Chuck Norris (rinvenendo): C-che è successo? : Mamma di Sora: Ah, ben svegliato... : Chuck Norris: S-Sora è stato – : Mamma di Sora: Graziato per intercessione divina... : Chuck Norris: Evvai! lo sguardo della compagna Cioè... Non che non meritasse di venir sculacciato ben bene, ma – : Mamma di Sora: See, sono felice anch'io... Era troppo... Anche per tutto quello che ha fatto... : Sora (avvicinandosi mogio mogio): Mamma... Chuck... Ecco... : Mamma di Sora (seria): Giovanotto, sia chiaro che non sono affatto contenta di tutte le ragazzate (e non) che hai commesso! : Sora: Glom... : Mamma di Sora: Detto questo, non credo che mi sarei mai perdonata, se ti avessi lasciato nelle grinfie di quella macchina per le prossime cinque ore... : Sora (lieve sorriso): Mamma... : Mamma di Sora (lo abbraccia): Oh, vieni qua, monello! Ah, quante me ne fai passare, disgraziato... : Chuck Norris: E dai, ammettilo che ti annoieresti... : Sora (felice): Mamma... : Freud (piangendo, commosso): Bhuaaaa! Sono felice! : Voce fuori campo (si nasconde la faccia, imbarazzata): Sigmund... Un po' di contegno... : Mamma di Sora (sottovoce): Comunque, da dopodomani, tu non esci di casa per un mese, giovanotto... E la paghetta te la scordi per almeno due... : Sora (sospira divertito): Me lo aspettavo... »''' :: — Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto; Episodio 22: Ditta-dharma-vedaniya-karma... '' : '« darkroxas92 (appena se ne è andato): Grrrr!! Quel... Uh, se solo potessi... Lo... UH! Ecco, mi è venuto il mal di testa! : 8x8: Dafalgan? : darkroxas92 (si volta verso Ottoperotto che gli porge un bicchiere ed un'aspirina): Uh? : 8x8: Per il mal di testa... : darkroxas92 (lo accetta, confuso): G-grazie... : 8x8: Bhé, mi sembrava il minimo, collega... : darkroxas92: Umph... Non è cambiato nulla... Non sei cambiato per nulla... Salvavi i discoli come Magister... Salvavi i discoli come detective... Non vedo perché da Dio dovresti fare altrimenti... : 8x8: Allora... tende la mano Senza rancore? : darkroxas92 (un attimo di incertezza): Bhà! Senza rancore... stringe »''' :: — Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto; Episodio 22: Ditta-dharma-vedaniya-karma... '' : '« Xaldin: ... proporrei un brindisi! : Beatrix: Giusto! : Demyx: A cosa brindiamo? : Xaldin: Bhé... A Xemnas, che non è diventato sindaco... : Tutti: A Xemnas che non è diventato sindaco! : Xaldin: E... Ai quarti del tüss, che non sono diventati rossi! : Tutti: Ai quarti del tüss che non sono diventato rossi! : Sora (ridendo): See, voi scherzate... » :: — Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto; Episodio 22: Ditta-dharma-vedaniya-karma... '' Curiosità *È la seconda volta in cui una corte condanna un tuss (Sora) ad una pubblica retribuzione via sculacciata. *È la seconda volta che il Lato B'' di Sora viene messo a nudo per essere sculacciato in pubblico (la prima avviene in RHW, la terza in DJG). *Per il momento, fra le volte che viene appunto denudato, questa è stata quella con più pubblico ad assistervi. *Rispetto ai colpi che avrebbe dovuto prendere durante il Processo di RHW, questa volta il loro numero è quasi decuplicato (da 600 a quasi 6'000). *L'MOdT X-99-Octopussy sarà usato solo su Riku alla fine del capitolo in cui si svolge la Sentenza. *Se veramente fosse avvenuta, sarebbe stata (forse) la retribuzione profetizzata da Fātanta Māiciāp, grande maestro degli Alat-sca-cicu quasi 3'000 anni fa. *Vi compare per la prima volta una spanking-machine. *In seguito a quanto vissuto, Sora è guarito dalla sua boúrtsaofobia (fobia delle spazzole), per via dell'efficace terapia d'urto.